


Midnight Guest

by Thorianna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Cadillac, Car Sex, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Milkshakes, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Science Boyfriends, Starker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorianna/pseuds/Thorianna
Summary: Peter Parker is a teenager working at a nonstop restaurant on the side of a highway to New York city. It’s summer 1956 and being a queer kid is not an easy thing. He hides his sexuallity from the world and lives a boring life. The only spark of excitement for him is a mysterious man, entering the restaurant every once in a while exactly at midnight and Peter knows he would give anything to get to know him…





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m taking a break from my starker AU, so I’m posting something shorter. 
> 
> BTW I’m looking for Beta readers, If you’re intrested, message me! ☆

_He’ll be here any second now,_ Peter thought as he looked at the clock. Both of the hands were pointing at the number twelve and it was about time for his favourite midnight guest.

The mood at the nonstop restaurant near gas station was sleepy. Peter was leaning over a long black glossy bar, decorated with soft neon lights, feeling tired. It was his fourth night-shift in a row and that was exhausting even for somebody young like him. The radio was playing the newest song by Elvis that made him want to grab somebody and slow dance until sunrise. He kept daydreaming about it until he caught the eyes of this manager Clint, so he quickly straightened his back and pretended he’s wiping something of the bar, that was already sparkling spotlessly.

There wasn’t many customers around. One old truck driver, who stopped for a long needed supper and a slighty drunk couple hiding in the red box at the corner of the restaurant from the staff, but their childish giggeling was filling the place like an echo every now and then. Clint was running to ask them if they have everything they need every fifteen minutes, but the only thing they ordered were two milkshakes about an hour and a half ago. Otherwise the place was empty.

Peter turned around and checked the ice cream machine for the hundredth time, when the bell at the door notified him that another guest has entered the restaurant. The boy looked back with a sweet smile and saw what he was hoping for.

A man has entered. Only by looking at him, Peter could guess he’s a wealthy man and he didn’t need a fancy suit to prove it. He was wearing a luxurious leather jacket, one of those that made kids faces turn white with envy. Under it he had a plain white t-shirt combined with classic Levi’s jeans. Every time he ate what he ordered, a silver watch binding his wrist flickered it the bright lights. His hair was dark and messy, just like got out of a bed five minutes ago and it was irresistibly sexy. He never smiled and rarely talked beside his orders and always wore the same sun glasses, even though it was the middle of a night.

He looked like a classic underdog from the silver screen, altough he wasn’t a young lad, on the contrary – he seemed to be in his forties. But that only made Peter more excited about him. He loved mature men so madly. There was something about them that boys in Peter’s age couldn’t replace in any possible way. That special spice he felt when he was dating them and kissing them.

This man seemed to be from the downtown. That was more than an hour and a half from here. Many times Peter wondered how come he ended at this place, a lonely nonstop restaurant at the side of a highway. The scenario was always the same. The man walked into the room, ordered what was on his mind and left after a while. Sometimes he kept sitting at the table with empty plates and a glass in front of him, reflecting something in his mind. Peter always wondered what was he thinking about. He was sure the man is bothered by something and wanted to help him. Who else would have entered this place this late on sometimes daily basis. But Peter was just a simple waiter boy and had no right to start talking to him about personal stuff.

The strange man sat down and waited for his service. The boy was already walking towards him with a pen and a tiny block of paper.  
„What will it be tonight, sir?“ he asked with his most charming smile, clicking with the pen. The man always ordered something different. Sometimes pancakes, or eggs with bacon, othetimes just a small cup of coffee. He didn’t seem to be bothered with money, his wallet was always stuffed with cash. But that night, the man seemed to be feeling worse than ever. He looked like a wet dog who just lost his owner.  
„I don’t know, to be honest,“ he said, shaking his head desperately. „What’s on the menu.“  
„Well, we have the usual, the pancakes, or the bacon-“  
„No, none of that...“  
„Then If you don’t feel like it, you can always try our new milkshake,“ Peter smiled again, not giving up with him. „Tastes delicious and has a cherry on top!“ Peter pointed at the poster that had everything he just said writen in large red font. The man seemed to be intrested. He checked the poster and then his eyes went back to his empty hands.  
„A cherry on top, you say?“ he mumbled.  
„Of course, cherry is included and if you want more, I can aways take care of it,“ the boy winked flirtatiously. „I personally love it, it’s in the middle of too sweet and too milky.“  
„Alright. I’ll try it. Bring one to me.“  
„Right away, sir.“

The man was sipping from the colourfull straw silently and Peter watched him from the bar like a cat observing a wobbeling toy. The man didn’t seem to hate it, but there was rarely any expression in his face. He kept sitting there and drinking the milkshake for about an hour. Then he sat in front of an empty glass, massaging the skin of his forehead with the tips of his fingers. Everybody else has left. Even the annoying giggeling couple has dissapeared. Clint said he’s going out for a smoke and left them all alone.

Peter was walking around with a dishtowel, cleaning the tables around the strange man, hoping he’ll get a chance to start a conversation with him. He wanted to do that for a ages. Maybe since he appeared in the restaurant for the first time. There was something incredibly attractive about him. Maybe the whole angsty aura, the opposite of Peters own bubbly energy.  
He walked towards his table and picked the empty bottle with stains of milk on it.  
„Everything alright, sir?“ he asked casually.  
„Is it?“ the man said vacantly, rubbing his eyes.  
„Are you not happy with our service?“  
„I’m very happy, to be honest. I like this place,“ the man admitted. The words were leaving his mouth in a strangely slow manner, almost like talking was the hardest thing in his life. He looked outside the window at his car parked in front of the building. It was raining and drops of water glistened on the hood of his cadillac. „When I need to clear my head in the night, I just jump into my car and drive for hours. When I have to stop for a gas, this place is always open, like a peaceful sanctuary. I’m grateful for it.“  
„Do you drive very often like this?“ Peter put his position behind and sat down, right across the sad man. The place was quiet, only a deep voice from the radio kept talking about weather. The man looked like he hoped the boy would do it. He glanced at him and massaged the wrist on his left hand anxiously.  
„I do, more than usually these days.“  
„You can’t sleep?“  
„Sort of.“  
„How come?“  
„Because I’m unhappy,“ the man said simply and after that a sea of words came out of his lips: „And the worst part is, that I have no right to feel that way. I have a successful company a beautiful fiancée, enormous house and nice car, all of it meaning nothing to me. If it turned to dust tommorow, I don’t think I would care. People always say that I’m the luckiest man on earth, but I just feel so empty inside, that I can’t even enjoy it. And I’ve always felt like this. Like a fish that doesn’t care where the stream will take it, and for some reason I got successful. I don’t deserve what I have and I don’t understand why I have in the first place.“  
„Then leave it, and start again, somewhere else.“ Peter responded, maybe a way too quickly.  
The man looked at him with his sad black eyes, lined with perfect long lashes, that Peter could see even through the dark sunglasses.  
„How old are you?“  
„I’ll be eighteen, soon.“  
„Things are easier when you’re that age. I truly miss those days. Sitting inside a car, listening to a radio and driving across the states, not caring about where I’m going to spend the night. Nowadays I have responsibilities. I employ a lot of people and my fiancée loves me deeply. I don’t really feel the same, no matter how harsh it sounds, but leaving her just like that is awfull and she doesn’t deserve it. Do you see now where I’m comming from?“  
„I do...“ Peter nodded, absorbing a bit of sadness that the man has shared with him. It was a cold feeling, filling up his stomach. He had no idea what to say to make him feel better. All the words were like ashes scratching on his tongue. Useless.  
  
After a second of bitter silence, Clint has returned from his break accompanied with a loud door creak. Peter took the empty milkshake glass rapidly and left the man on his own. As he was washing it at the bar, he saw the man putting cash on the table and leaving without speaking. The lights of his cadillac hit Peter’s face, the car has drove on the highway and dissapeared swiftly in the night.


	2. Part 2

The midnight guest hasn’t showed up in the next few days. Peter even denied a day off, just to wait for him. He wanted to see him, talk to him a little more, become his friend. A friend? That’s a naive thought from a queer boy like him. Of course Peter wanted to love him. It was hard not to love a handsome man like him. But he said he was straight and straight guys are the worst. They can offer a deep friendship, they are always there, ready to go out for a beer, smiling and being supportive. But that’s it, it never goes any further, no matter how much a person hopes. Peter did have hopes and he burned himself a few times before.

 

Unfortunately they still lived in a country where being gay was illegal. All that a person could have were subtle looks and touches and then pray he didn’t get the wrong idea. People used to meet in clubs or through newspaper advertisements, they talked in codes like spies, hiding from the law like some evil criminals. But what could a person do to be with the sex that made him happy. Not mentioning that being in a longterm relationship was unthinkable. Every sexual experience Peter had was gained from hook ups. Sometimes it was fun, being playful with strangers and not caring who they are, but in the end, he always had to spend the night on his own. He undestood why, lot of people were scared. They rather pretended they’re in a happy straight relationship, sometimes had a quickie in a dark alley, but that was all. Everything seemed better than having troubles with the law. There were moments where Peter realized he’ll propably end up like them and everytime he felt shivers down his spine.

 

But he was so tired from being single. He wanted somebody he could love and live with at the same time. Go out on a date, make out in park and not be so goddamn scarred all the time. Some of his old classmates were already thinking about starting families and he still lived with his aunt May, who was his only relative. Peter knew that she will eventually start pushing him into having kids.

„All of my friends have grandchildren and I want one too! When will you get married, you’re so smart and handsome…“

And Peter couldn’t tell her. Out of all people, not to her. She was the most important person in his life. He loved her to death and if she would abandon him, he would end up on his own, and that was a devastating image.

 

About a week later, Peter was forced to go on a vacation.

„I apreciate your hard work, but you need to rest,“ Clint told him, when Peter was about to protest. He was right, Peter was only either at work or sleeping at home. „Go out and see your friends.“

The boy nodded politely, but how could he tell him he didn’t had any real friends. He wasn’t popular at school and people who he used to be friends with were far far away at college, something Peter couldn’t afford.

 

He used the free time to help around the house and finally got some well deserved sleep. Every night before he fell into dreams, he jerked off while he was thinking about that man from the restaurant. He had a crush like crazy. There was no other possible explanation. He remembered every detail about the midnight quest, his hairline, dark facial hair, deep voice, even his hands with dark hair on the forearms, all of that was very vivid in Peter’s mind. He only wished he knew his name, so he could scream it during orgasms. Thinking this way about him was a highway to sweet, sweet hell, but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

 _It_ _’_ _s just a crush. Before I know, I_ _’_ _ll have another_ , he told himself everytime his twitching penis lied down exhaustedly on his soiled stomach. This was a game he played million times before. Especially when he used to fell in love with an unsuspecting classmate. The gay game of never ending denial.

 

He wanted to see him again and he was eager to go back to work. What if he’ll be there and they’ll start a conversation again. He needed to know more about him. But patience was the best method of becoming close with someone. If that man will have a feeling he can trust Peter, he’ll come back.

 

When Peter returned, few more days at work have passed and the midnight guest didn’t show up. Peter began to suspect he did something wrong. Maybe the man was ashamed of spilling out his secrets. It wasn’t very usual to talk like this to strangers. Either way, Peter was slowly giving up on him. He knew that it was the right thing anyway, after all of his experience.

 

It was an awfully hot summer night, when Peter asked Clint, if he can go out for a break. The restaurant was empty, so he allowed it. Peter has made himself a banana milkshake, since he didn’t smoke and despised coffee, and went outside to the parking lot, to enjoy his treat. The highway was empty, which was rare. Usually at least one or two loud trucks were on each side of the road. But this time, nothing. Peter realized he needs to clean his head a little bit, he’s being too annoyingly clingy to a memory of a stranger, so he simply sat down at one of the empty benches and kept sipping the milkshake, with thick whipping cream on top.

 

He was in the middle of his drink, when two bright beams of light has appeared on a horizon, comming from downtown. Peter watched it with his mouth slightly open, filled with white cream. It didn’t seem to be a truck, more likely something smaller and less noisy. Peter’s heart began beating so hard he could feel it in his throat. He turned around and looked through the window into the restaurant, where was a big clock on the wall. It was midnight. He swallowed loudly.

 

When the car arrived to the restaurant, Peter recognized the cadillac and wanted to jump on his feet with joy. Luckily he resisted that primal urge and kept sitting, trying to look like he’s just enjoying his banana milkshake in the dark. After the engine stopped, the man hasn’t moved for a while, but Peter knew he’s looking directly at him. When he walked out in a plain but perfect black t-shirt, he stopped before Peter casually. It was the first time he didn’t have his sunglasses on.

„Hi.“

„Hey.“

„You’re waiting here for somebody?“ the midnight guest asked. Just hearing his voice was pleasing for Peters hungry ears. He thought he’d never hear him again.

„Not at all. I’m on a break.“

„Would you mind if I-“ the man stuttered.

„Sure, you can sit down.“

 

They sat next to each other in silence. Peter was sipping from his milkshake for a while, then he offered it to the man.

„Sorry I’m not really into sweets,“ he refused.

„Really? You should have told me, I wouldn’t force you that one the other day.“

„Don’t worry about it, I didn’t know what to order anyway. You saved me from staring into the menu like an idiot.“ The man said and Peter laughed.

„It’s nothing. I’m Peter by the way, Peter Parker.“

„Tony Stark.“

Peter nearly spitted the milk in his mouth. That Tony Stark? The man who’s recently working with NASA on their space programs? Peter’s hero since he was a little pre-teen?

„So you’ve heard of me?“ Tony smiled suprisedly.

„Of couse I did!“ Peter said excitedly, wiping a drop of milk from his chin. „I’ve read about your work in most of my favourite science magazines! You’re a legend! I feel so bad for not knowing it’s you, I’ve just never seen your picture before.“

„Yeah, I like to stay annonymous for the public.“ The man explained. „I’m suprised, honestly, a kid like you, working in a retail and knowing me... Are you in college? Is this your summer job?“

„No, it’s my regular job. I can’t afford college.“ Peter shook his shoulders. Those days when he was blushing during saing that sentence were long gone.

„Ah...“ Tony exhaled, not knowing what to say.

„Don’t worry about it, it’s not that bad. Nothing is more important than meeting Tony fricking Stark!“ Peter took all of his courage and pushed into Tony with his shoulder playfully. Tony seemed to get more rellaxed. He was smiling and even in the dark Peter could see how warm and honest the smile was.

„Yeah, at your service, kid,“ he said.

„Thanks!“ he showed all of his teeth to him with a bright grin. „So are things a bit better? I mean, you know...from before...“

„Not exactly,“ Tony sighned and his face turned a bit grimm again. „It’s been the same, for years, I’m just a tired to death from it. I don’t even expect it to be better.“

„Sometimes people are sad, because they’re holding too many secrets inside,“ Peter said.

„That’s true. It’s also one of my theories. I’ve had way too much time to think about it. But I can’t just walk around, telling these things to people. I don’t want to disgust them.“

„There’s hardly anything that could disgust me.“ Peter chuckled.

„Well this is a lot,“ Tony signed. „You know what, I’m just gonna say it. I won’t pretend like I’m not here because of it. And I don’t think I even care at this point…“

Peter moved a little bit closer to him, his heart beating strongly with excitement.

„I- ugh,“ Tony stuttered again, making an order to this thoughts while holding the wrist of his left hand tightly. “It’s kind of an awkward thing... How should I say it… I might... or I think that… I am attracted to guys.“

Peter kept still. His insides froze and his brain got turned off. Tony was looking straight into his eyes, expecting a reaction, barely breathing. None of them moved.

„I like men,“ Tony said a bit more distinctly. Peter was still quiet. Tony seemed to get nervous.

„I love them. I love them maybe more than I love women-“ Suddenly his soft eyes changed back into a the sharp look he had a second ago.

„God, this is a mistake, just forget it,“ he was about to get up, when Peter grabbed his arm.

„No wait! I know what you mean. I undestand you!“ The boy said quickly, not wanting to lose him.

„You do?“ Tony raised his eyebrows doubtfuly.

„Yeah, it’s okay, tell me more, please! For how long do you know?“

„I- I’m not sure.“ Tony calmed himself down. „I guess I’ve always kind of known, but it took me a long time to realize what it actually means... But it feels so weird saying it, since I’ve never... I just sometimes feel like it’s all in my head. Like I’m locked in my own cage. Maybe it’s not real, I’m just desperate to find someting to blame my miserable life for. I’ve been with my fiancée for more than five years and I was sleeping with her without any trouble. I’ve also had my playboy phase, before I met her and I’ve never had any accident, if you know what I mean.“

„Well there’s something between straight and gay. You can like both genders, If you feel like it. There’s no shame in that. I’ve met many people like you. It only sucks that it’s considered illegal by the law.“

„How come you know so much about it yourself?“ Tony asked suspiciously.

„I mean, have you looked at me? If there’s a definiton of being queer boy then I fit in in perfectly,“ Peter laughed and Tony froze for a second, then he chuckled nervously as well.

„So you’re not new to this?“

„Not at all. I’ve knew about myself since I was about eight. I’ve read about it in my aunt’s magazine and that’s how I knew that I’m not alone. It’s sometimes hard to keep it from others, but... I couldn’t keep it from myself.“

„You kids have it so much easier nowadays. You read about it in magazines, hear in in readio or see it on tv, I had no idea. For me it was something that didn’t even make any sense. I thought I was crazy and If I’d tell somebody, they’d lock me up in a sanatorium. And I blocked it so much it caused me physical pain sometimes, and I just couldn’t tell why.“

„I’m sorry to hear that,“ Peter said with honest compassion, feeling his eyes burning a bit. He knew that feeling well, and it made him sad and angry that Tony had been in that hell for so long. He had to wink quickly several times, just to drive the tears away.

„Yeah, what can you do. Maybe that’s why my life sucked so much. I’ve tried to work hard to forget those feelings and I just ended up being a miserable piece of shit owning a house with a fucking pool...“

„Don’t say that-“

„It’s true,“ Tony cut him. „They always say that money can’t buy you happiness and I believe it. Money can make your life comfortable, but it can’t make you happy. It only fills the hole inside you for a short time with things that are temporary. But the hole is still there, no matter what you buy.“

„But what about your work?“ Peter said with tears barelly holding on his lower lashes. „You don’t do that because you’re just flowing with the stream. You’re a talented man and a genious. Your projects can influence generations. I believe that’s a thing only a true visionary and a good person could do!“

Tony didn’t say a word for a moment. Peter felt how his cheeks were burning and he hoped Tony won’t notice.

„You know what? I envy you, kid,“ Tony looked at him with a bitter smile. „I wish I could be like you. You’re amazing and incredibly confident. I owe a big one for listening to me tonight.“ His fingers ran through his dark hair and he signed helplessly. This time a tear truly fell down and made a wet mark on boy’s face.

 

Peter, trying to comfort Tony, reached for his hand, and touched it gently, like a feather brushing against skin. Tony didn’t respond for a moment, but then his burning hand grabbed Peter’s and held it tightly. Peter moved a little bit closer, his thigh pressed at Tonys. The man didn’t flinch back, maybe he was a bit courious himself. He turned his face at the boy, and Peter could hear how his lips parted and his breath brushed against his nose. Tony seemed to hesitate, so the boy just went for it and they lips met.

 

Peter was always proud of his kissing. From all the mature men he met, he learned that the tongue has to be added at the right time in the right places, just to spice it up. Only kids were kissing with just tongue. Lips, changing the position of the head and touches were ingredients that made the sweetest makeouts.

 

Tony wasn’t new to this and their kissing was slow yet passionate. Peter enjoyed his partners hot wet tongue brushing against his from time to time, meanwhile Tony put his hands on boys thin waist and pulled him closer. Peter got hard just from that dominating move. He kept stroking the back of Tonys head and his other hand moved across his back.

Then Tony moved to his neck and kept placing little wet kisses on the boys pale skin, tracing a path to his collarbone.

„I don’t deserve this,“ he whispered.

„Doesn’t it feel right...?“ Peter asked softly.

„Yeah… I can’t believe I’ve denied it from myself for so many years,“ Tony admitted between kisses and it warmed Peter’s heart like a hot cup of tea. He moaned quitely to encourage him.

 

The snuggeling was getting more intense with every second. They touched each other like they never wanted to be parted again. Cheeckes brushing against each other, Tony’s facial hair scrathing his skin, chests pressed together tightly, hands stronger than ropes of steel. Peter loved Tony’s hair and kept running through it with fingers on both of his hands, Tony grabbed his bottom, lifted him up and put him on his lap, where Peter automatically wraped his legs around his waist. Tony burried his face on his chest and Peter hugged him tightly.

 

They couldn’t have enough. Kisses or touches, all of it wasn’t enough. Tony brushed against Peters lips with his thumb and the boy let it enter his mouth. He moved around it with his tongue, showing Tony how soft and skilled he is.

„Stop it, or I’ll cum,“ Tony said with a cheeky smile.

„Do you want to go a little further?“ The boy whispered when he let go of the man’s finger.

„More than anything.“

„Then take me out of here...“

 

 


	3. Part 3

When the car stopped in the end of nowhere, Tony turned the engine off and Peter nearly jumped at him, kissing him hungrily. Tony was born ready. He placed the boy on his burning lap, interrupting the kiss just to pull boy’s shirt over his head and reaching for his belt. Peter was acting like a dog in heat. His face was bright red, hair uncontrollably messy and all he wanted was to eat Tony alive.

But there wasn’t enough space for both of them. Peter kept bumping into the driving wheel every second and the car roof was way too low. Tony reached for a lever on the side of his seat and it leaned back.

„Go to the back, there’s more space,“ he advised Peter and the boy listened. As he sat into the backseat he reached for Tony and pulled him by his torso, with a surprising strength. The black t-shirt was gone in a moment. Peter leaned down, kissing his chest and unzipping the pants. Tony watched the boy in silence as he began stroking his manhood while he licked the tip skillfully. He raised his eyes at him and enjoyed his amazed stare. He could feel how Tony hardened under his touch and it made him feel oddly satisfied. After was Tony fully erected, he didn’t want to wait anymore.

„Put it in, please,“ Peter said, turning his back at him. „I don’t want to wait anymore.“

„I don’t usually do it the ass,“ Tony admitted, hesitating for a second.

„It’s fine, we just need something to lubricate it with,“ Peter said. „Otherwise it will hurt.“

„I… ugh… I only have this,“ Tony reached in the glovebox and pulled out a tube of vaseline. „It’s for my feet.“ He explained and Peter laughed with him. Tony looked so sweet smiling. He had to turn his head at him and kiss him for the thousandth time. The man used that moment to pull him closer and tighter, nearly breaking him in half. Peter’s dick twitched as he did it.

„Don’t spare me, Tony,“ he whispered into his lips. The man listened. He pushed the boy on his four, forcing him to place his head on the seat, leaving only his bottom up, and entered his hole with one finger. Peter bit his lower lip, waiting for Tony to go further. And he did, massaging the entrance and adding two more fingers covered in vaseline. Peter was well stretched, he could take it without any problems.

„Hurry, please. I want you,“ Peter whined lustfully.

„As you wish,“ Tony said and pushed his manhood inside the boy. The pressure was intense. Peter felt his walls spreading, making room for Tony. Peter gasped, as he went deeper. Tony began moving. At first it was slow and tight, but then the vaseline lubricated the way properly, the walls stretched more and they could move faster.

„Ah! T-Tony!“ Peter gasped. „Give me more!“

Tony grabbed his ass with both of his hands and began thrusting roughly. Peters head was still on the seats, trying to catch a breath between moans. He loved rough sex so much. His head was dizzy, his hair sticked to his sweaty forehead and all he could think about was Tony's touch. All of the sudden the man slapped boy’s bottom with a loud smack and a drop of pre-cum dropped on the seat. He hoped Tony will notice it and he did.

„What the- did you just stained my car?“ he said with a tone that made his hair stand up on the back of his head.

„I’m sorry, sir,“ slipped out of Peter’s lips before he could stop it.

„I’ll make you sorry,“ Tony grabbed his body and turned him around. „You naughty boy.“

„Y-yes, sir,“ he said dazed, blushing like a virgin. „Make me regret being born, please...“

Tony spread his legs and grabbed him by his hair. Peter stared at him with his mouth open wide, feeling Tony moving inside him crudely. He moaned and begged for permission to cum.

„You’re not cumming, until I say so, are we clear?“ Tony said, pushing his head back.

„Yes, sir, crystal!“ Peter cried with happiness. Tony moved above him, pounding into his ass like an animal. Peter was so close, his breath fastened every second and he kept moaning like a whore.

„Louder!“ Tony shouted, putting one of his legs on his shoulder and slapping his thigh.

„Ah... T-Tony... ah... hah.. n..ah....“ Peter whined, trying not to cum right away, as Tony hit the prostate. His penis was in pain, stuffed with blood, screaming for a relief.

„Cum with me, now!“ Tony said as he kept moving faster into the rhythm of Peter’s moans, until the last stroke, where he stopped and Peter could feel a burst of heat inside him. His own hot semen was spilled on his shaking stomach, Tony was holding Peter’s dick with his other hand, giving it last few strokes.

They looked at each other for a second, trying to catch a breath and surprised with what they just did so instinctively yet flawlessly. Tony chuckled, wiped the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand, and second after he fell on Peter with all of his weight and began kissing him a fondling him like a treasure. Peter only smiled, feeling relaxed and tired like a puppy after a long playful day. He had way too much fun today.

 

Later the night got colder. Tony found a folded blanket in the back truck and covered them thoughtfully. Peter had his head placed on Tony’s armpit, drawing circles on his bare chest with the tips of his fingers. Sometimes he ran across a nipple and enjoyed watching it getting hard under his touch. Tony was quiet, holding the boy by his shoulder and placing a kiss into his messy hair every now and then, just to remind him how happy he is, but Peter couldn’t unnotice his glassy eyes, looking into the dark absently.

„How do you feel?“ he asked.

„Strangely calm,“ Tony said with a smirk. Peter looked at him and reached for his face.

„Are you still worried about everything?“

„Sort of...“ Tony admitted, placing a soft kiss on the palm of Peter’s hand. „Few days ago I told my fiancée I don’t think I’m happy with her.“

„Wait, really?“ Peter leaned on his elbows surprisedly.

„Yeah, we sat down and talked for hours. She said she has felt the same for some time and we agreed to separate in the future. But I have to say I feel slightly lighter, and maybe she does too. The neverending pretending of a happy couple exhausted both of us.“

„I’m so sorry, Tony. Does she know about your...“

„No, because back then I didn’t know either. Now I do, thanks to you,“ Tony smiled and pulled the boy closer to kiss him slightly. After that he moved his thumb across his lips. „You’re so beautiful... I still feel like I’m dreaming.“

„Me too, when I saw you for the first time I had no idea it would end up this way.“

„That almost sound like you’ve hoped this would happen. Tell me about you. I’m always talking about myself, I feel bad for it. How’s your life?“

„Oh, there’s not much to say,“ Peter shook his head. „My life is the exemplary of boring. I do nothing except working at that restaurant, taking care of my aunt and sometimes hooking up with strange men. It’s awfully dull. And possibility that this will be my whole life is way too high. I would love to work for NASA, just like you, I’m obsessed with it. My teacher at school said it’s not just a dream. I’ve always loved science and had the best grades in class.“

„You should go back to school. Educate yourself and do what you enjoy.“

„That’s easy to say. I have my aunt, who I can’t leave alone and there’s no money. If I were braver, I could apply for a scholarship, move to a bigger city and pay the student loan with what I’d earn in my free time. The possibility is there. But I guess I’m scared.“

„Don’t let fear be in your way.“ Tony said caressing boy’s wavy hair. „You’ll always be scared of something, that’s just how things are. But you can’t let it stop you to change your life. Few hours ago I was scared to say the truth out loud and even now I’m a bit scared, because things still aren’t settled in me. But I did it and I don’t regret anything. You’re younger than me, don’t chain yourself for the rest of your life, just like I did.“

Peter only smiled and kissed Tony again, this time deeply and passionately. He loved him more and more with every another word. It was so crazy, the whole thing just happened so quickly and yet it felt so right.

 

They separated at dawn. Tony kissed Peter as he held him in a tight hug and the boy just purred like a happy kitten with his eyes closed with pleasure. When Tony’s car disappeared in a distance and Peter looked at the nonstop restaurant, he realized in how deep shit he is. He entered his workplace with rumbled clothes, messy hair and dark circles under his eyes. His bottom was sore and he could still smell Tony’s scent on his body. He was four hours late. Everybody in the restaurant looked at him. There was a way too many people for that time of the day.

„Peter!“ somebody shouted and to boy’s horror his aunt May ran towards him, her face was paler than milk and her eyes big and terrified. As she hugged him violently, more people approached him. His manager Clint, looking like a furious bull and two police men with tired eyes.

„Are you okay? We’ve been looking for you all night, we thought somebody kidnapped you!“

„What? No-“

„What happened? Where have you been?“ May took a step back and Peter looked at the faces staring at him.

„I’m- I’m so sorry, I’ve met a friend and we kind of forgot what time it is...“

„Are you serious?“ Clint's face turned red. Peter felt his stomach drop.

„I’m really sorry, it was a mistake, I didn’t thought you guys will make such a scene...“

„Peter!“ May shouted.

„A scene? I’ll show a scene!“ Clint said and after that sentence he opened his mouth widely and Peter entered hell.

 

It was eight in the morning when aunt May’s car stopped in front of their apartment. Peter was exhausted, he felt pain pulsing in his brain and kept constantly falling asleep on the way home. When Clint finished screaming, he made him clean the whole place and then, after he calmed down, he told Peter that he’s going to forgive him, since he knows Peter is a hardworker and this was just a slip up. Peter was only nodding obediently as Clint talked and then he was released to go home and get some sleep. Peter truly didn’t want anything else. He needed a shower, a cup of something hot and sweet and then fall into a peaceful slumber. Unfortunately, when the car stopped and May looked at him, he knew that it wasn’t over yet.

„Peter,“ she began, taking off her sunglasses, and the boy had to fight off the urge to roll his eyes. „Are you going to tell me what happened there? For real this time?“

„May, I already told you, I met a friend and forgot about time, that’s it. He needed my help. I couldn’t just turn him down.“

„I don’t understand it,“ she said getting angry right from the start, „how can you forget about _work_ , Peter? That’s more important than a friend! You can meet your friend after your shift, or he can visit you in the restaurant, but you should never let it to interrupt your work. What were you thinking? What if you got fired today?“

„May, if I got fired, I would find another job. That’s how it works, I wouldn’t end up jobless for the rest of my life.“

„Don’t talk to me with that tone, young man!“ May said sharply, pointing her finger at him. „You’re so lucky Clint is such a fair guy. You better do overtime this week just to show him how sorry you are.“

„You know what, May? I’m actually thinking about quitting.“ Peter said it so quickly and distinctly it surprised him just like his aunt. At the same time he felt a heavy brick falling off his heart.

„What? You want to quit?“

„Yes, I want to try something different. Leave this city, go somewhere else. I’m not happy here.“

„Oh darling,“ May’s eyes glistened with tears. Peter hated seeing her sad, it was making him cry as well. But he kept his chin up and stared at her boldly. „Oh my boy, what happened to you? You’ve always been so smart and reliable. Don’t you see that it’s not that easy out there? It takes forever to find a decent job, not mentioning finding a place to live. You’re telling me you’re unhappy, is this my fault? I know how hard it has been since Ben passed away...“

„No, it has nothing to do with uncle Ben. It was actually my friend who made me realize that I need a change. I want to study, go to college. I don’t want to work in that restaurant my whole life.“

„But baby, you know that we can’t afford it, we’ve talked about this!“

„You don’t have to pay for it, I’ll do it myself,“ he nearly jumped in his seat, waving with his hands as he talked excitedly, „I can earn money, I’ve proven this to myself already. I know it won’t be easy but I can do it! I just need a change, May. I need to change. My friend made me realize that I can’t be scared to do what I believe is right!“ He reached for her hand and held it soothingly. He wished she could understand him. But sometimes she was so overly protective, she wouldn’t want to listen to him at all.

„What kind of a friend are you talking about?“ May signed with her eyes closed. „Is it someone new? One of those people you’ve been meeting with in secret recently?“

At that moment there wasn’t a single drop of blood in Peter’s veins. He looked at May with open mouth and couldn’t think of any words.

„I...“ he tried but his brain was empty. May’s grip tightened around his fingers and she leaned a bit closer to him.

„Peter, is there anything else you would like to tell me?“

„How do you-“

„Honey, I’m worried about you. You’ve been so secretive the past two years. Don’t tell me it has nothing to do with Ben. I have to know what’s going on. I want you to understand that you can trust me. If there’s anything troubling you, you have to tell me, so I know if I can do anything about it. I can’t loose you, you’re the last person I have.“

„B-but if tell you, you’d be disgusted by me!“ this time it was Peter, who was crying. Rivers of tears were running down his face. His biggest fear just became reality. He wished it was a dream. If only Tony had never left him. He would give anything for his hug right now.

„Baby, that’s never going to happen. Trust me, please,“ May pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped out his tears. It was such an embarrassing and motherly gesture, the boy wouldn’t stop crying. He loved her so much it was unbearable. He couldn’t lie to her again, not this time.

„I’m queer, May,“ he said like a little child confessing to a mischief, stuttering between sobs. „I’m in love with a man who I met few days ago. And I spend the night with him.“

„Peter...“

„I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for letting you down!“

„You didn’t let me down, baby,“ she said and leaned over the gear shift to hug him.

„I just want to be happy,“ Peter weeped as his tears wetted her blouse. „I don’t want to be scared all the time.“

„Of course you do, darling,“ she said, stroking his hair motherly. „I love you more than anything, and I want you to know that you’ll always be my baby, no matter what happens.“

Peter didn’t go to sleep for another several hours. Him and aunt May sat down in his room and talked and cried until there were no more secrets between them. Later Peter fell into her arms and fell asleep right away and he never felt more exhausted and happy at the same time.

 

Few days after that Peter quit his job, leaving only a message for Tony, hoping he’d show up later, and told May he wants to go out into the world and travel for some time. He needed an adventure. And she understood. „Just be save, ok?“ she said, hugging him.

Later, as he was packing his things in his room, the phone rang in the kitchen.

„May, are you gonna answer it?“ he shouted.

„I’m doing the laundry, you answer it. It’s probably Liz, just tell her I haven’t forgotten about her.“

„Alright,“ Peter ran through the apartment, jumping over the furniture like a skinny monkey, and picked the phone.

„Hi, this is Peter speaking.“

„Hey, kid,“ a deep familiar voice was on the other side of the cable. „I got your message.“

„Tony,“ Peter breathed out and felt a bit dizzy for a second. He leaned against the wall and slid down. He was scared he won’t hear from him again. He already convinced himself that it was just another hook up. „How are you, Tony?“

„Good. I’m feeling a bit random, what about you?“

„Absolutely,“ Peter nodded, feeling joy filling his heart so much it’s going to explode.

„So what do you say to a nice road trip? Listening to the radio, driving across the states, not caring where will we spend the night...?“

„You’re taking words out of my mouth,“ the boy smiled. „But what about your company, won’t they be missing you?“

„I sold it,“ Tony said simply. „It felt a bit dull owning it anyway. Honestly I was surprised how quickly that happened. Also they offered me a job at Stanford. Just a generosity, you know how they are. I have a month to get there and I would like a companion. What do you think?“

„That sounds like the opposite of random.“

„Well it’s always nice to have and idea to go for. I’m an old man, give a break. So are you in?“

„I don’t want anything else,“ Peter laughed. „Where are you, Tony?“

„Outside your apartment.“

Peter looked out the window and saw a glossy black Cadillac. He rushed down the stairs like a mad man, risking breaking both of his legs, and ran towards the car. Tony was inside with his sunglasses on, but this time he looked like he’s ready to go on a vacation. Peter didn’t say anything, when he entered the car, only shut the door behind him and climbed into Tony’s lap for a passionate kiss. His midnight guest held him tightly, with both of his hands on his waist. It took them a second to greet each other properly.

„Are you okay, kid?“ Tony asked after they lips separated, studying boy’s face closely.

„Just get me out of here,“ Peter said, looking into his dark eyes, feeling burning love.

„With pleasure,“ Tony smiled and after a second the car purred like a magnificent black panther, ready to take them to the end of the world.

 


End file.
